Quand tout se met à tournebouler
by Frozen Ryuko
Summary: Lorsque mon frère et mes parents se volatilisent mystérieusement après que j'ai reçu le jeu Pokémon que je voulais, tout bascule. Je me retrouve dans ma nouvelle cartouche dont je ne connais rien et vais apprendre à quel point ces petites créatures mignonnes ne sont pas ce qu'elles laissent penser. C'est officiel, je deviens totalement parano...


_Bonjour à tous !_

_J'ai cette idée qui revient tous les jours, un peu plus mûre à chaque fois alors je me lance. Me voici avec une fiction Pokémon qui n'aura pas de Mary-Sue en personnage principal (ni secondaire, ce que je les hais...). Alors, ceci n'est pas exactement un Nuzlocke Challenge mais je vais montrer mon point de vue par rapport à cet univers ; parce que je me suis toujours posé plein de questions (il)logiques._

_Ce chapitre n'est qu'un prologue, il est vraiment court. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à l'écrire._

* * *

« Maxence, ramène-toi ici tout de suite ou je peux t'assurer que tu passes par la fenêtre ! je crie à partir de mon lit.

- Tu me ferais ça à moi ? fait-il semblant de s'indigner. Pour un simple jeu ?

- Tu joues avec le feu, petit frère. Tu connais déjà ta réponse alors dis-moi immédiatement où tu as encore planqué ma console !

- Hum… Quelque part dans la maison… fait-il mine de réfléchir. »

Malgré moi, j'enfile mes chaussons, m'extirpe de mes couvertures et me traine jusqu'au bas des escaliers. Ce gamin va me le payer… J'étais tranquillement installée, comme à chaque fois que je décide de jouer à un jeu vidéo et que décide monsieur ? De me chiper ma 3DS neuve et de s'amuser à la cacher quelque part dans cette habitation. Il n'aurait pas pu faire ça dans notre petit appartement, là où on va pendant les vacances. Non, messire Maxence a décrété que ce serait plus amusant dans cette gigantesque demeure paumée dans la campagne. Ce gosse ne perd rien pour attendre. Il a déjà dû s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Grognant contre ses manières de garçon de neuf ans, je pars à la recherche d'un objet qui pourrait être n'importe où. Je vérifie en premier lieu les endroits comme le congélateur ou les micro-ondes. Riez, il en est capable. Et comble de l'ironie, il me la chipe le jour où nos parents nous achètent à chacun le jeu que nous attendions depuis plus d'une demi-année. J'ai beau avoir treize ans, je n'en suis pas moins fascinée par un jeu qui a déjà conquis le monde : _Pocket Monster_. Ou Pokémon, en abrégé. Le nouvel opus, signant le début de la sixième génération, est sorti ce matin. Moi et Maxence avons supplié nos parents pour qu'ils retirent assez sur notre argent de poche des deux prochains mois pour nous l'acheter. Alors quand ils sont revenus à la maison, nous nous sommes jetés sur eux, avons brandit notre boîte et étions retournés dans notre chambre pour jouer. Jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que ce nabot avait eu la bonne idée de me subtiliser discrètement ma console.

« Maman, est-ce que tu aurais vu par où est passé Maxence quand vous êtes rentrés ? je demande en entrant dans la cuisine. »

Le vent me répond alors. Logiquement, ma mère devrait être entrain de préparer le déjeuner mais apparemment, elle a oublié cette étape. Elle doit être dans le jardin à s'occuper du potager ou entrain d'aider mon père. Je trottine jusqu'au bureau au sous-sol, où papa est censé travailler. Je dis bien « censé » parce qu'à l'heure actuelle, personne ne s'y trouve. Bizarre. Je consulte ma montre, il est une heure passé. Nous devrions déjà être installés à table. S'ils étaient partis chercher une pizza, ils nous auraient prévenus ou laissés un mot. Mais sur le bar qui sépare la cuisine du salon, je ne trouve que la corbeille à fruits et les couverts installés. J'ouvre la baie vitrée de derrière et sors, hurlant aux champs.

« Maman ? Papa ? Où êtes-vous ? »

Le ciel couvert ne me laisse pas voir très loin devant moi, la luminosité ne le permettant pas. Je me rue vers le jardin, commençant à sérieusement flipper. Toujours personne en vue. Alors là, ce n'est pas normal. Mais vraiment pas normal du tout. Je me précipite vers leur chambre commune tandis que mes pieds tapant sur le sol émettent un bruit infernal. La pièce est déserte, comme j'aurais pu m'y attendre, la fenêtre grande ouverte. Je me penche légèrement la voiture est toujours là. Bon je rectifie, mes parents ont disparus et le premier voisin est à cinq kilomètres et demi. Je saisis mon portable rangé dans ma poche : pas de réseau. Soit je me mets à délirer complètement, soit je suis la fille la plus malchanceuse du monde. Je me croirais dans une intrigue de film d'horreur, où le tueur va surgir de nulle part avec un chandelier, un pied de biche ou je ne sais quoi. Bon, réfléchis, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste comme option ?

Bien sûr. Maxence.

Mais vu le boucan que j'ai fait en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il aurait dû sortir et me beugler d'arrêter le vacarme. Hors, mis à part si je suis aveugle, il n'est aucunement intervenu. Je cours jusqu'à sa chambre. Mes poings tambourinent contre le bois de sa porte, je crie à plein poumons.

« Maxence ! Maxence, ouvre-moi ! Papa et maman ont disparu ! »

Une remarque comme ça aurait dû le faire réagir mais je n'entends aucun bruit pouvant traduire un quelconque mouvement. Je tente de forcer la poignée avant de remarquer qu'elle est bien bloquée. Je me déchire les cordes vocales à brailler comme une démente. Je donne des coups d'épaules dans le marbre, espérant qu'il attire l'attention de mon frère. Même s'il a mis son casque audio et le son à fond, il devrait pouvoir m'entendre. Et s'il s'est endormi, c'est la même chose ! Il devrait être concentré sur son jeu en ce moment mais s'il ne veut pas que je le dérange, il le dirait.

Ça ne sert à rien, il ne me répondra pas. Je m'attendrais presque à tous les voir surgir de nulle part, riant comme c'est interdit. Le douze octobre… Il n'y a rien de particulier le douze octobre ! On aurait été le premier avril, d'accord, mais là !

Et puis, si la porte est verrouillée de l'intérieur, c'est qu'il n'est pas sorti. Et si moi et mon esprit tordu sommes d'accord sur un point, c'est que les humains ne disparaissent pas ! Tout du moins en théorie parce que les évènements semblent bien me prouver le contraire. Je retourne dans ma chambre, bien décidée à prévenir quelqu'un. J'essaierai de joindre la police si le réseau veut bien se rétablir et sinon je ferai diffuser un message sur les réseaux sociaux. Et comme si mes malheurs ne suffisaient pas, il fallait que mon PC n'en fasse qu'à sa tête et refuse obstinément de s'allumer. Je remarque que le réseau est toujours coupé. Je n'ai aucun accès avec le monde extérieur. Pourquoi habitons-nous en pleine campagne, où on peut facilement mourir sans que personne ne soit là pour nous aider ?

Résignée et rouge autant de peur que de rage, j'agrippe fermement mon oreiller et enfouis ma tête dedans en aboyant tout ce que je peux. Je passe par toutes les injures comme les phrases plus simples avant d'essayer de crier le nom de Maxence à nouveau, sans plus de résultats. Pourquoi cette journée est-elle devenue aussi noire et effrayante, tout à coup ?

Une lumière scintillante rougeâtre se répercutant sur le mur en face de moi me fait reprendre conscience. La batterie de ma 3DS ne va pas tarder à lâcher. Deux petites secondes… ma 3DS ? Mais… Je suis sûre que… Pourtant Maxence l'a emmenée. Elle n'était pas posée sur la table de nuit, j'en suis certaine ! Je vérifie à l'arrière, mon nouveau jeu est inséré. Pourtant je n'ai pas laissé mon frère toucher à la boîte le contenant. C'est officiel, je deviens totalement parano. Et si rien de tout ça n'est réel, j'ai dû me cogner quelque part en remontant les marches quand mes parents sont revenus des courses. Voilà, je suis entrain de dormir, il n'y a pas d'autre option. Je branche donc le chargeur et m'essuie les yeux du revers de la -toi Gwendoline et joue tranquillement.

Il se passe autre chose d'étrange. En fixant les écrans, aucune image n'apparait. N'ai-je pas démarré le jeu tout à l'heure ? J'éteins et rallume le tout, vérifiant que la cartouche est bien en place. Je fixe l'écran supérieur où doit normalement apparaître le menu. Un flash m'aveugle, n'y a-t-il pas le générique avant ? Ça en fait partie ? Ça fait mal aux yeux quand même.

Mais alors que mon regard se tourne à nouveau vers l'écran toujours noir, tout du moins je crois, il se passe quelque chose que je ne voyais pas venir. Le sang afflue vers mon crâne et me tape brutalement dans les tempes, ne me laissant aucun répit. Ma vue se brouille, je ne suis plus sûre de ce qui m'entoure ni de ce que j'entends, si j'en crois le bourdonnement satanique qui retentit. Et pour combler le tout, il fait chaud. Dans le genre très chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud, même ! Mon corps me brûle, comme si j'avançais graduellement vers le centre de la Terre. La douleur que le tout engendre me fait lâcher ma console qui se fracasse sur le sol. Enfin, fracasse… Comme tous les bruits sont intensifiés et que j'entends un léger son, je supposer qu'elle n'est pas cassée. Réveille-toi Gwen… Maman va t'apporter une serviette et le repas… Tout va bien… Endors-toi...

Mais si je savais à quel point m'endormir était une erreur…

* * *

_Un avis ? Ou jetez-moi des tomates aussi si vous voulez... Alors, que ce soit clair pour ceux et celles qui auraient des doutes : Je ne m'appelle pas Gwendoline, je me suis rajeunie d'un an, et j'ai bien un petit frère de neuf ans mais il ne s'appelle pas Maxence. _

_Si vous avez des idées pour le titre aussi parce que là... Je n'en suis pas fière_


End file.
